


Breakaway Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is my first every Klance, so yeah, hope you enjoy this cringe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Breakaway Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first every Klance, so yeah, hope you enjoy this cringe.

No ones pov:  
Keith was walking around the place thinking he was the only one home, since the others were out. But that's what he thought until he came across his boyfriends room and heard what he thought was Kelly Clarkson, and heard someone starting to sing along, which he could tell was Lance's voice. He opened Lance's door without being noticed, when he opened the door he saw something he wasn't exactly exspecting. Lance was dancing and singing, to the song he was playing loudly. Is this what he did when he thought no one was home? Keith wondered. Keith listened to the song being sung as he watched Lance dance.  
The beginning lyrics when he came on sounded a little sad to Keith.  
"Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway."  
He watched as Lance then spread out his arms kinda like a plane as he swayed his hips.  
"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly."  
Lance did a motion were he reached one hand out to the sky.  
"I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway."  
Then Lance went over to a picture and grabbed it, swayed with it in his hands.  
"Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree."  
Lances swaying turned into a motion of the ocean.  
"Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Faraway  
And breakaway."  
Lance then went back into the motion where he spreaded out his arms kinda like a plane as he swayed his hips again.  
"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly."  
Lance did a motion were reached one hand out to the sky again.  
"I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway."  
He then went to his window and opened it.  
"Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Buildings with a hundred floors."  
Lance then twirled around in a circle singing,  
"Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway."  
And back into the motion where he spreaded out his arms kinda like a plane as he swayed his hips again. Keith still not being noticed.  
"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun."  
Lance went over to his globe of earth and spun it.  
"But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway." With the ending he twirled and stopped right in front of Keith, then when he realized Keith was there he screamed.

"What the fuck Keith! How long were you there?!" He kinda screamed, Keith just smiled and replied with.

"To the part where you're like, trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, it felt like no one could hear me. To," Keith mimics Lane's dancing the motion where he spreaded out his arms kinda like a plane as he swayed his hips again. And spoke, "I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly. All the way to the end." Lance felt like he was going to die from Embarrassment, at least it was Keith and not Pidge he thought.

"S-so you saw all of that?" Lance's face was really red now, Keith just walked up to him and smiled.

"Yep." He kissed Lance on his lips softly, then said, "but it was cute." Lance just laughed as they went onto his bed and cuddled the rest of the night, with some teasing about Lance's dance from Keith.


End file.
